You're Welcome
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: Oneshot! Germany is feeling less than well at the World Meeting, Japan sets things right. I don't know what the shipping name is, sorry, maybe I'll continue it -
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig heaved a sigh as he sat back in his seat, yet again the room had descended into argument and yet again he was at the head of the table trying to sort it out. The only thing he wanted to do now was fetch the beer from the boot of his older brother's knocked up second hand car and sit on the curb, downing the first bottle before going on to drink them one by one. Unfortunately though, Ludwig was the most responsible one in this room.

Massaging his temples he looked around the room once more, they needed to sort this energy crisis out, yet...no one seemed to be listening, not that it helped with the headache he had woken up with, and the tablets he'd taken half an hour ago didn't seem to be working yet.

"I think you should enable all of your trust in me and let the hero take care of it!"

"The only thing you'll bloody do is waste it"

"Mon dieu! Stop arguing and kiss already"

"P-Papa...he-"

"I also think you should kiss already Da? That way you can become one with Mother Russia afterwards"

"AIYAH! What does that even mean?!"

"I want no part in this!" "B-Big brother?" "WHAT IS IT?!"

"Lovi? Do you want another tomat-" "SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD!" "Why don't you love me?"

"Ve~ Germany...are you okay?" Ludwig's eyes flickered up to see the worried Italian to his right, bouncing slightly in his seat, Ludwig lifted his head from it's position on his hand to look at him properly, giving a curt nod "of course Italy" he forced a brisk smile, before standing up.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The attention was turned to the German as the nations stopped arguing and sat back down in their seats.

"Well what do you suggest that we do Germany?" a large eye-browed Englishman looked directly at the German, tilting his head and looking up, rather interested.

"Yeah dude, it's not like you can manage it all by yourself" the American quipped hypocritically.

"I think you're right mon cher, he looks rather ill..." the Frenchman raised his gaze to Ludwig, before raising an eyebrow suggestively "I could take you back to my hotel room and nurse you if you want, I have the outfit and ever-"

"THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A SECRET YOU BLOODY GIT!" yet again the argument descended. Ludwig's stomach churned as he watched them bicker like children, not noticing a slender hand pulling on his sleeve "Doitsu-san... are you okay?".

Kiku Honda stared up at him, brown glazed over eyes filled with worry as he looked him up and down "you look rather...green" as if he found it funny the smaller man offered him a smile, tugging his sleeve gently "perhaps you should sit down...".

The concern of Kiku and Feliciano soon caught the attention of Roderich, who consequently put down his coffee cup and strode over elegantly "hm, Ludwig, I think they're right" he murmured, pulling off one of his white gloves and putting a hand on Ludwig's forehead. Blushing from all the attention, Ludwig hardly noticed the bile rising in his throat, hissing slightly as he felt the cold hand on his forehead, he stumbled back, rubbing the back of his neck with a clammy hand.

"Nein...I'm uh...I'm okay" he nodded, stoic expression making an entrance as he tried the fact that he was resisting the urge to throw up, Austria raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him, Kiku just stood and looked worried, while Italy got distracted by the tomato throwing going on in the far corner.

"Nonsense, I strongly suggest that I take you home immediately" Roderich put a hand on his hip, Kiku giving a nod behind him resembling very much a wing man. "I told you I'm o-" Ludwig stopped mid speech, covering his mouth and stumbling back further, Kiku took a few steps forward, but was stopped by a hand madly waving in front of him, Ludwig trying to get him to stand back.

And then it happened. Ludwig, in the middle of the meeting, threw up on the expensive carpet, effectively silencing the whole room.

When he was finished, he looked up, all head turned towards him, but their voices just echoes, a few rather concerned nations who he later found to be England, France and America...and the other one...who seemed to hang around, walked forwards to help him.

"No! Stop!" a voice broke out through Ludwig's momentarily deaf hearing, Kiku already had an arm outstretched much like Ludwig had a few seconds ago. "Please, turn back to what you are doing, Austria and I can take care of Doitsu-san just fine" he gave a small bow "thank you but I am sure that Ludwig-san just wants to go home now". Ludwig felt a hand lay on his arm, the small nation looking up at him and offering a kind smile, still rather surprised by what had just happened "come on" he nodded to Roderich "can you bring the car out to the front please ?". Rather surprised by Kiku's sudden course of action, the Austrian simply just nodded, walking rather swiftly out of the door, Ludwig shook his head, looking to the mess on the carpet "I'm so sorry" he whispered, shaking his head.

He got shushed, as Kiku patted his arm, one hand wrapped around his biceps, the other under his elbow "it's fine, they have bleach for that stuff" he nodded again and lead Ludwig to the door "I'll call Prussia-san to pick up your things, that way you won't have to worry, I will also get that suit dry-cleaned for you, I know a very good shop just down your road. Also I will clear this up at the meeting tomorrow, and ensure that someone else takes charge..." he babbled, trying to re-assure the man as he lead him to the entrance.

Ludwig wasn't used to people organising things for him, he blushed deeply and stared down at him "thank you Kiku" he replied, voice barely a whisper. The other man stopped in his tracks and smiled back up at him "you're welcome".

**A/N: ****Well there we go ^-^ I apologise for the shortness, I had a half an hour dead line for this one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich stared straight ahead to the road, gripping his steering wheel tightly, knowing he would have to get the upholstery of the car cleaned again, and wondered why Ludwig couldn't of just taken off his suit before getting into the car. It was then that he realised that Ludwig wouldn't loosen his tie, let alone take off his trousers, shirt, or even his jacket for the sake of the Austrian's car.

However Kiku was far more relaxed, having gotten the German to lay in the back successfully and was now humming along to the classical music station that Roderich had put on the radio before driving to the meeting, sometimes it made the others jealous, how calm the man could be.

Ludwig was curled up in the back, eyes closed, hands pulled close to his chest, fists clenched and knees bent ever so slightly so his form would fit into the car, thankfully for the sake of luxury, Roderich's car was a wide one.

"Are you okay back there Deutschland?"

"J-Ja..."

"Are you sure Doitsu? We can always stop if you want to-"

"I'm f-fine!"

A blush found it's way across Ludwig's cheeks as he stared at the back of the seat, a little annoyed that Kiku would ask such a question, yet considerate of why he would ask it, and understanding enough not to get angry at him.

"We're almost there, don't worry"

Quipped Roderich after a few minutes, unable to take the usually peaceful silence that hung in the air, of course he would of liked it at any other time, but it made him feel as if there was a grudge between the two, or between Ludwig and the world perhaps.

The car wheels started to grind against the gravel of Roderich's drive way as they pulled up at the rather extravagantly designed house, coming to a halt outside the door mostly for Ludwig's convenience as Kiku jumped out of the car and made his way to the passenger side, opening the door to find Ludwig already sat up and attempting to get out.

"Be careful Germany-san!"

"I'm f-fine...K-Kiku..."

Roderich snorted "I wouldn't be so sure" he eyed his car uncertainly as he moved over to help Kiku with the German, taking one arm each due to his tall build and guiding him into the house. Rather fascinated by the furnishing of the house, Japan took more time looking around than focusing on the German, therefore relying on Austria to guide him up to the designated room.

Ludwig looked away form both of them, instead focusing on the pattern on the floor in pretend interest.

Finally they managed to get him onto the bed, Ludwig wincing as the bed creaked under his weight, reminding himself in his mind that he needed to work out soon, Kiku apparently though, had different ideas, pushing Ludwig down by the shoulders onto the bed and going to the cupboard, pulling out some pyjamas that seemed to swamp the small man as he carried them over.

"You're resting" he stated firmly, a small frown on his face that reminded Ludwig very much of Italy's stubborn pout when he refused to shoot the rabbit when the two went hunting. Before he could protest Kiku was already pulling off his blazer and shirt, holding the cloth between two fingers and throwing it into the corner of the room to be dealt with later, he blushed again, grabbing the man's wrists. Kiku simply slapped his hands away and pulled the other shirt onto him, buttoning it up with nimble fingers "oh stop fussing" he scolded him as if he were a child, at any other time Ludwig would have been outraged, but right now he was far too tired to do anything.

He then moved to pull off the slacks, smiling slightly at Ludwig's lack of modern fashion sense as he handed him the cotton trousers "here" he patted his shoulder before going with the clothes downstairs to wash them.

After Ludwig had put on the trousers and curled back up in the bed, he could hear the hushed tones downstairs, much to his irritation, they were about him.

"Vhat do you mean...you want to stay here?"

"H-Hai...I think it would be better and benefit you more Austria-san...if I took care of him"

There was a resigned sigh from downstairs.

"Alright zen... there's a spare room next to mine, the one with the green walls"

"Arrigatto Austria-san"

Footsteps coming up the stairs.

Someone pushing open his door.

"Ludwig...why are you still awake?"

And...his cover was blown.

Ludwig let out a sigh, turning over to face him, face gaunt and pale, one clammy hand poking out of the sheets and almost reaching towards the other. Kiku smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on his, there was no awkwardness about it, as it was done out of kindness.

"Are you having some trouble sleeping?" the Japanese man tilted his head, lifting his other hand to check his temperature, it seemed better than it had before, but not good. "J-Ja...I...uh" Ludwig looked away, unsure of what else to say, biting his lip nervously, a very un-Ludwig like thing to do, Kiku only smiled, lifting his hand onto his own lap and stroking it with his thumb "just close your eyes, and relax" he murmured, leaning forwards slightly and peering at him.

Closing his eyes, Ludwig felt something press on his forehead, but didn't open his eyes to see what it was, a little scared to know really. "There" Kiku murmured, stroking his hair until he felt the other go limp "there" he repeated, standing up and letting go of his hand.

Kiku backed away from the German and out of the room.

"Sweet dreams".

**A/N: And there goes another chapter ^-^ this was originally a oneshot but of course on the end of the last chapter I wrote I added 'maybe I'll add another chapter'. I'm ever so sorry for teasing people, but am constantly glad and grateful to the people who reviewed, favourited and read the story. So I got another review saying: please add more. And I didn't want to disappoint, so here it is, I'm also aware that it isn't as good as chapter 1, but I always think that the beginnings and the endings are the greatest parts of the story ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that irony had it's many cruel ways of haunting Ludwig, of course, to keep his ever so famous stoic composure held in place, it always had to haunt him at night. It was a not so well known fact that Ludwig was victim to night terrors, especially after days like these, so you might be asking the question: well does Italy know?

No. Italy is usually in such a deep sleep that he can't hear the begging a few inches away from him, no wonder Ludwig is so irritable in the mornings.

And so, when Ludwig was about two or three hours into sleeping the dreams came to him again.

"_Feliciano, vhat do you mean? Of course I didn't hurt your brother...no...I was trying to stop him...with the knife and the- LISTEN TO ME!" the dream Ludwig slammed his fist into the wall, creating a nice, large dent in the newly painted wall of the house. _

_Tears streamed down the Italian's face "see Ludwig!" he screeched, grabbing his hand and quickly turning it over in his own "you don't know your own strength!". The German shook his head, mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief as he stuttered for a reply. _

"_Save it Luddy!" the Italian shouted at him with new found anger "you snapped fratello's fingers! With one hand! Just...don't speak to me...please...leave..." Feliciano turned away, sniffling slightly as he lost his composure, Ludwig, feeling the sudden loss of warmth in his hand, turned away as well. _

"_Fine...I see how it is" he murmured, trying his best not to sulk as he pulled on his coat, walking to the door, he stopped in his tracks "bye Feliciano" he murmured, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath as he waited for the reply that never came. _

"_Gilbert!" Ludwig saw his brother in the distance, the albino was waving his hands wildly in the air. Ludwig could imagine the grin on his face, the cans of beer waiting in the car boot, the crappy stereo that would play heavy metal rock while they drove up to the cliff and looked out on the town, laughing about things they wouldn't be allowed to say in public. _

_It seemed the albino was shouting something, but Ludwig couldn't hear it at all, he looked around, before running down the road towards him. _

"_Bruder! Hang on! I'm coming!" Surely Gilbert wasn't this desperate to see him, just to share some beer? Ludwig's tone suddenly got a sense of urgency to it as his boots pounded on the pavement, he ran faster, but Gilbert just seemed to get further away. _

_Perhaps someone was pulling him back? Holding him by the coat? Ludwig looked behind him to try and see who it was, but then turned at just the right time to see the brick wall coming into his vision. A horrible grey thing, tall and thick. _

_At that moment, Ludwig's heart broke in to pieces as he realised what it was. _

_His fists slammed against the bricks as he rested his forehead on the dusty surface, trying to listen out for the faint sounds that could possibly be his brother. _

"_EAST!" he cried out, banging against it again "EAST! Come back! Speak to me!" he screamed, staring up at the wall and wondering if he could climb it again. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Doitsu"_

"Doitsu" Japan shook his shoulder, perching carefully on the side of the bed as he watched the German "Doitsu!". Sunlight filtered through the curtains as Ludwig's eyes snapped open, he panted, forehead shining with beads of sweat as he looked up at the figure hovering over him "Kiku?" he asked, squinting through the haze and trying to make it out.

"Hai...are you okay?" the smaller man tilted his head to the side, fringe and bangs flopping to one side as he put a hand on his forehead, a small smile appearing onto his face as he saw the man squirm awkwardly under his touch, it seemed that the fever had broken over night.

"I'm feeling better...thank you" Ludwig murmured, sitting up and leaning against his elbows as he looked around, already swinging his legs over the side of the bed "I have lots to catch up o-".

A small hand stopped him, finding itself on his own hand as he caught Germany's attention "you're taking the afternoon off" Kiku murmured, giving a small nod to back it up "it's a nice day, you could invite your brother round...and grab some beer...I made a new I pod dock recently..." his voice seemed to fade out as Ludwig glanced to the clock, the date: September 2013.

The German looked back to Kiku, a smile on his face as he nodded "that's a good idea, Kiku" he tilted his head before getting rather hesitant, shuffling slightly.

How was he meant to thank him?

"Thank you" Ludwig murmured, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on the smaller man's cheek.

And the only sound that filled the house then was the bubbly Italian bounding up the stairs.

**A/N: ****I'm going to end it here, people seemed to really like this fan fiction for some reason which was quite funny. I decided that 3 was the magic number and so, there are 3 chapters, so I think that's referred to as a ficlet? Maybe? So yes, thank you to those people who supported me, I might write some more in this style, depending on how lazy I actually get. **

**So thank you for reading, and good night 3 **


End file.
